This invention relates to a washing machine for hollowware, and more particularly to a washing machine utilized for washing hollowware having a comparatively deep depth such as cups, bowls and the like.
Heretofore there has been primarily a sponge, a handled sponge or the like as an instrument for washing the inner or outer surfaces of such type of hollowware. In operation, one end or handle of the sponge is held by one hand of an operator and another end of the sponge or handled sponge is inserted into the hollowware held by another hand to rub the inner surface of the hollowware, or the outer surface of the hollowware is rubbed with the aforesaid end of the sponge or handled sponge thereby washing the same. This washing method is simple and has been practised for a long time, but hollowware to be washed and a washing instrument must directly be touched with the hands. Accordingly this method has such inconveniences that there is required to uncomfortably steep the hands in a detergent or wash water, and in addition that there is required a troublesome operation that the inner surface of a hollowware having a relatively deep depth has to be rubbed always by means of both the hands of an operator. Furthermore there is also such inconvenience that in the case when the washing of the inner surface of a hollowware is followed by washing of the outer surface thereof, the same has to be rubbed with the washing instrument after changing the manner of holding the hollowware and washing instrument.
In order to reduce such disadvantages as mentioned above, there is a type of washing machine for hollowware in which a washing instrument is rotationally driven by a prime mover such as a motor and the like, and a hollowware is pushed onto the washing instrument thereby to obtain washing effects. However such washing machines as mentioned above are accompanied with such disadvantages of complicated and voluminous structures, so that most of such types of washing machine have not been suitable for ordinary household purposes. Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 38383/1975 and 15490/1979 disclose such conventional type washing machines for hollowware.